


[Fanmix] The Eight Leg Advantage

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanmix was created as art for Tentacle Big Bang 2014. It goes with Vassalady's fic "The Sea’s Fortune: A Tale of Romance, Blackmail, and Tentacles" and shows the progression of Sam and Steve's relationship throughout the story. There's a link at the top of this post, so make sure you go read it! Then, listen to this and read the story again. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] The Eight Leg Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sea’s Fortune: A Tale of Romance, Blackmail, and Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762735) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> This fanmix was created as art for Tentacle Big Bang 2014. It goes with Vassalady's fic "The Sea’s Fortune: A Tale of Romance, Blackmail, and Tentacles" and shows the progression of Sam and Steve's relationship throughout the story. There's a link at the top of this post, so make sure you go read it! Then, listen to this and read the story again. :D

  
  
**Cover Art provided by my love, Reena_Jenkins.**

Download (right-click and save): [The Eight Leg Advantage](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Music/The%20Eight%20Leg%20Advantage.zip) || 80 MB

**Track List**

1\. Ho Hey - The Lumineers  
2\. Mmm Papi - Britney Spears  
3\. Diary - Alicia Keys  
4\. I Will Possess Your Heart - Death Cab For Cutie  
5\. Got Me Good - Ciara  
6\. Animal - Ellie Goulding  
7\. Human - Ellie Goulding  
8\. Hey Ya x Stay The Night - Hayley Williams & Outkast  
9\. Clothes Off - Gym Class Heroes  
10\. Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5  
11\. Sweetest Goodbye - Maroon 5  
12\. What The Water Gave Me - Florence and the Machine  
13\. Come Back Home - Two Door Cinema Club  
14\. Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid


End file.
